the_wavis_dd_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Daddy
Daddy is a major character who appears in: Magic Hunters. The sexiest garden gnome alive. Synopsis History Eugene's mummy, Stripper Gnome, was well known to be the sexiest gnome to ever live, but when she died, she passed on all her sexy energy into her son. Eugene, now calling himself Daddy, started his journey to carry on his mother's legacy. Magic Hunters - Chapter 1: The Necromancer Daddy and the Adverse Occult, a group of misfit mercenaries fighting on the side of the humans, attempting to abolish all magic from the land, found themselves in a small town governed by communist gnomes, looking for work. Jamel and Ray took to the local Nando's to get food, but were astonished to find that the line was so long. The charismatic waiter, Dale Wensley tried to get them a table, but told them they'd have to wait for 20 minutes. Upon hearing this, King Dedede, in a fit of rage, attempted to break the establishment down, breaking a whole wall down with his hammer, but Wensley was able to calm him down by telling him he could get one in 5 minutes. They were seated near a group of gnomes, so Jamel and Ray tried to impress them by breaking Ray's other arm, but they didn't really like it and got them kicked out. Night had fallen and they saw Dale Wensley walk out Nando's, who offered the party a stay at his house for the night, insulted by this handout, King Dedede smashed his hammer into her, forcing him into the stratosphere, but down dropped his key, so they stayed at his, where they met Derrick. Derrick told the party that the Black Knight Gang are taking all the jobs, but a necromancer was alone in a castle over the hill, so the party set out to confront him. When morning came they set off, but on their journey, a group of bandits attacked them, but a group effort and a big gay dance from King Dedede tipped the scales. They eventually arrive at the necromancer's castle, where they are greeted by his servant, Mr. Jangles, who refuses to give them entry. They tried to charm their way in, but he was quite resolute, however Jamel was able to finally convince him into giving them entry. Mr. Jangles escorted them through the maze to his master, who was on the next floor above in a circular room with torches around the skirtings of the floor. The necromancer appeared before them, hiding his face behind his hood. He summoned three undead servants, all ready for attack, but Gnonna Go convinced them into retreating. The party and the necromancer went through a hard fought battle, but the Adverse Occult were victorious. The necromancer pleaded for them to spare him for information, which they accepted. The necromancer informed the party that there are rumours of a group of elves trying to tame magic in Tarando University. King Dedede dishonoured the promise and smashed the necromancer into the Earth with his hammer, completing the quest. Poetry Pete cut off his head and brought it back to Derrick as proof, but she revealed that the necromancer was her son and just wanted someone to go visit him, but rewarded them for technically completing the quest. Relationships Allies * [[Adverse Occult|'Adverse Occult']] As one of its founding members, Daddy would be treat with a decent amount of respect by his peers. ** [[Gnonna Go|'Gnonna Go']]''' '''The two represent two sides of the same coin. With Daddy being a complete sex pest, while Gnonna Go is an absolute prude. Trivia * The player forgot their character sheet for the first quest, so they used Lord Meme's old character sheet. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Magic Hunters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters